


CREATION

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient History, Creation, Creation Myth, Gen, POV Arceus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: Hello, young ones. I am Lord Arceus, and I am the creator of the Pokémon universe. You may know of how I supposedly shaped the world with my thousand arms and the Creation Trio, then created the Lake Trio and then rested. But, none of you humans know the true story of how my world was created and how it came to be, and I'm not talking to my world's residents. I am talking to you.





	1. Before the Creation Trio

Human, I am Lord Arceus, the creator of the Pokemon Universe.

You may have heard of how I created it: I emerged from an egg from nothing, created Dialga and Palkia before banishing Giratina, made the world, then creating the Lake Trio before going into a deep slumber as my creation grew into a thriving world. However, that is not entirely true. I remember things a lot more complex than that, and it is not a clear cut copy of what you heard. And it is not to the residents of my world that I am talking to. I'm talking to you, dear reader.

Human, I am Lord Arceus, the creator of the Pokemon Universe, and this is the story of how it came to be.

Now, let's go back, 13.7 billion years ago. Nothing was there, nothing was old, nothing was new, there was relatively nothing. But there was one thing: me. I never remembered anything before my hatching, but I remember that I wasn't always the old, wise being you see before you, no. When I first hatched, I had the same mentality as a human baby. My mind was blank and I knew nothing about this... well, nothingness. Unlike you, I had no parents to raise me, but I raised myself. Back then, I made something to develop myself: the first thoughts.

At first, they were simple thoughts, but, over time, I began to feel feelings, emotions: happiness, sadness, anger, and fear came to be at this time. Eventually, my emotions became more and more complex as time went on, and I started getting into the habit of labeling, or 'naming' things. Back then, there wasn't anything but myself. I called myself Arceus, but that wasn't enough. I named every part of my body as time progressed. But back then, there was no time, but you get the idea.

Now, after naming things and whatnot, I began to think up the first simple equations, getting the concepts of numbers together, and grew more complex every time. Morality, capacity, and concepts galore were developed. I was shining. But then, another emotion came into being: lonliness. Now, after practically eons in this vast nothingness, I grew bored. No matter where I went, nothing was there to exist other than myself, not even the void. I was all alone.

But, something came up to me, an idea. What if instead of finding someone, I created them? But first, I had to learn how to exercise my abilities. I merged myself with a black version of myself, which you may know as a shadow, in an attempt to make something, and I began my work. I was, at first, a bit shy at creating living things, but, I needed a place to stand on, where my hooves can touch the ground. And so, I created a basic rocky platform to stand on. There was something to keep me company, but it just didn't feel right.

I then focused my powers on the Foundation, and began sprouting pillars from it. There was something, but maybe lengthening it would be nice? I did, but, I just got a similar result. The greyish-brown marble wasn't even a perfect thing to be a friend of. Ornate decorations spruced things up, but it really wasn't what I wanted in play. What was that damn peice, I thought.

But then, it hit me. I was the only thing that moved. So, I began creating. Unfortunately for me, it was something simple, nowhere near as complex as I am, but, the fire still burned. I then though about how I was doing things, and I realized that I was pretty hasty at what I was doing, too fast, too quick, I didn't take my nonexistant time to design it.

And so, the idea struck within me, and I began to create.


	2. Creation

What was the idea, you may ask? Well, you know how I found out that I was able to move on my own and how my mind worked? I decided to apply it to my next creation. And so, I took a piece of myself, and worked from there. I crafted a body different from my own, but it had pretty much some of the same characteristics of my own. But, as I said before, he was different.

For starters, he was a long, serpentlike creature of grey, and had red and black markings on his body, as well as the golden parts that I had on me. Six tendrils snaked their way out of the being’s back, ending in red spikes. This was Giratina, my first living creation. It was fast asleep by then, laying down. I then used another part of my power to make the breath of life do its work, but Giratina was originally not what I had in mind.

The moment he woke up, he attacked me. Well, back then, I had no idea on how to make sentience exactly, and he was nothing more than an animal at the time. I was quick to react and fought the feral creature in the colorless void for millenia in your time. I eventually won in the end and put him in a cage of sorts so I could figure out what to do with him after whatever needed to be done was figured out. I was devastated, as I never fought before, and the fight had just made its way into my head.

My head? My head… That, I pondered as I looked at the dragon, which was trying to bash out of his cage. Divine energy can really get you something, and, I looked into my psyche to figure out what made them tick. What made me the way I am? And, I found three things that made me able to be self-aware: willpower, emotions, and knowledge.

And, out of my own ignorance, I took out yet three more pieces, regenerating the missing parts of my body, and manifesting them into smaller, bipedal, pixie-like creatures with two tails and three colors. They were Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, and unlike Giratina, it appeared that they were capable of the same thought level I was.

Success!

But they still had the same, babylike mentality that I had when I first hatched. But fortunate for both sides, I was there to teach them. They were such fast learners. And so, I got them to give the gift of sentience on Giratina, and I released him from the cage. And now, I finally had some friends, and I was happy.

To this day, he rarely speaks since he chooses not to. He felt guilty on what I had to do with him when he first attacked, but I forgive him, he didn’t know anything else, and, we wandered around the Void. Giratina, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, and I wandered around just as I did when I was still young. Yet, aside from the Hall of Origin, there was nothing. It was still the same old boring colorless Void that I knew about.

And, we met back at the hall, and on a unanimous vote, we decided to paint the picture we all had in mind. And, if there was nothing to explore, then why don’t we just make it? And that was a genius way to figure it out, and the decision that made it all come into play.

Taking some of my parts off, I created two more entities, and the pixie trio gave them the gift of sentience, and my gift, a blue quadruped covered in metal and a blue gem and a bipedal creature of pink and two gems, Dialga and Palkia respectively were born. Dialga charged up energies, and Palkia did so as well, and, in mere moments, a bright explosion of color (literally) blew before our eyes. But, this early world was chaotic, and so, we began to explore this new, hot world. But eventually, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina decided that they should create their own worlds and watch the universe develop.

Well, at first I was a little skeptical about all of that, but, eventually, I gave in, but only if there was some way to connect their realms to the main one. And so, they went to work with my guidance writing the instructions. As for Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, they continued to stay with me in the world. We stayed for a while until we came across something that had perplexed me since the moment it came to be.


End file.
